


See Through You

by Inevitinfini



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Body Worship, Bottom Dave Strider, Consensual, Cunnilingus, Dom Karkat, Emotional Hurt, Human Karkat Vantas, Loneliness, Love at First Sight, M/M, Objectification, Oral Sex, POV Dave Strider, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Roughness, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Repression, Sub Dave Strider, Tall Karkat, Tenderness, Top Karkat Vantas, Trans Character, Trans Dave Strider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inevitinfini/pseuds/Inevitinfini
Summary: In which Dave is an emotionally isolated incubus/succubus who's been objectified for so long he lost all hope of actually enjoying his encounters until he meets a strange repressed human with an irresistible aura._________________________________________Your name is Dave Strider, and you hate what you are sometimes. It's necessary for your survival to track down sexually repressed losers and tempt them so you can drain energy from them, to put it simply. Sometimes it could be fun, getting to know humans and interacting with them as if you are one of them. But it always inevitably would end in hurt if you grew attached.Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you are sick of your fucking job. You bus tables at a rundown diner downtown for pocket change by day, and return home alone to your mediocre half empty apartment each night. You had decided you wanted to actually live for once, so that night after work instead of going home to collapse pathetically on your futon, you would go out with your friends.





	See Through You

**Author's Note:**

> One shot for now, may continue and add more if it's well liked.

Your name is Dave Strider, and you hate what you are sometimes. It's necessary for your survival to track down sexually repressed losers and tempt them so you can drain energy from them, to put it simply. Sometimes it could be fun, getting to know humans and interacting with them as if you are one of them. But it always inevitably would end in hurt if you grew attached.

You had recently found yourself gravitating to one of the most difficult mortals you had ever encountered. The first time you met he was withdrawn and avoidant, and each meeting so far had only been brief and informal. You were afraid to talk to him. This was a new feeling and you'd be lying if you claimed you didn't have genuine interest in this particular individual. Normally it was just what you had to do, but occasionally you would meet special mortals who were endearing to know, with a strong and far reaching aura.

He is a brash, cynical, bitter shell of a young man but he was also utterly fascinating in his passionate empathy and blunt honesty that radiated from him like heat from an oven. In the times you had encountered him and while trying to get close to him, you had grown a little fond of him from a distance.

You wish circumstances were different. You wish you could just meet him like any normal being and truly get to know him without deception. 

You knew that was not an option for you at the time. 

You watch from a distance as the dark haired, sleepy eyed man approaches you on the street at the usual time, this had become almost routine to you in the past months you had been trying to successfully approach him. You assume this route was part of his commute.

You wish you could just be honest with people about what you do. It would make you feel like less of an awful entity, but this is simply the existence you were given. You suppose you could tell them, but who would believe you? Would they just be afraid and run or worse? 

You found yourself scared when you thought about this.

Despite your fear, you felt yourself growing dangerously low on energy. You couldn't afford to be anxious about approaching him today.

This would be the first time you would really talk to him. Every other time you had tried you had choked up. You start walking faster as he nears, thinking of how to start a conversation.

_________________________________

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you are sick of your fucking job. You bus tables at a rundown diner downtown for pocket change by day, and return home alone to your mediocre half empty apartment each night. You had decided you wanted to actually live for once, so that night after work instead of going home to collapse pathetically on your futon, you would go out with your friends. Maybe if you were really lucky, you would meet someone, even if just to mess around. Honestly you were ready to do something really wild and out of character to break the monotony, so that would be one of the safer options to quell your craving for reckless choices and adventure. 

About a block from your apartment you call your best friend Kanaya to confirm the bar you would all meet at, smiling softly despite how tired you felt. As you take out your phone you feel a tug at your insides, spotting a familiar shape in the corner of your eye. You choose to ignore it for now. Nothing new. You were excited to at least try to do something fun, even if you were exhausted.

_________________________________

You find yourself as Dave again. What does that even mean? You've always been Dave and have never not been Dave. You really were lost in thought there weren't you? 

It's time to pay attention, you realize. Karkat is speaking on the phone and you overhear him say he'll be meeting his friends at the bar. You listen more closely and dedicate the bar to memory. Maybe you could try to meet him normally after all.

Your subconscious reminds you that doesn't make this any less creepy. You sigh and choose to ignore it for now. You were getting really tired of this lifestyle, of your own lies. Yet how could you safely be honest? You suppose trying is better than miserably following people forever and feeling guilty.

You decide to try, even though it scares you.

_________________________________

Inside the bar you watch for the grungy individual and his friends, casually lounging at the counter acting as if you belong there. You know you don’t. You hope he comes soon and that all would go well. You want this cycle of hunger and heartbreak to end. You feel his familiar presence come within range and exhale in relief, as if he were already your friend. You question yourself for this. 

You didn't understand why you felt fascinated with him, but you had accepted it. You felt genuine attraction to him and it had shook you to your core. Being able to feel a person’s personality and traits through their aura was convenient, and yet had led you into this mess by allowing you to detect this perpetually angry yet absurdly kind hearted person. That pesky ability had led you into your own temptation. It was odd for the roles to be switched on you like this. 

He enters the room and your eyes gravitate to him. You had to approach casually, so for now you just distract yourself by watching things taking place around you. There was a group playing some card game at one of the tables, another group loudly celebrating someone's engagement, you smile to yourself.

How nice it must be. 

You glance at him and are shocked to find him looking at you. You flash him a winning smile, earning a flustered look in response. 

Maybe he recognized me from before. We only spoke for a moment, I wonder why-

You recall your unique appearance. Your bright red eye color, your paper white skin and hair. Of course he remembers you. 

You cross the room to him slowly, keeping your composure on the outside despite feeling ready to combust. The two of you are making a surprising amount of eye contact as you approach, both seemingly fixated on one another. You look up at him from behind your shades and smirk but he speaks before you have to.

“Fancy meeting you here-” he greets you, returning the smug look. You lick your lips subtly and manage another smile, trying to act like you normally would. “So you do remember me, I'm flattered.” You lean into the counter, taking a seat on the stool next to him “Do you mind?” He looks you over, eyes roaming far more freely than they had the last time you had met. “Not at all.” 

He is acting very different, his aura isn't the same as usual, bolder and more confident. What had changed? It wasn't a bad thing, it had just caught you off guard. You get comfortable in your seat and lean against the counter “Name’s Dave. Yours?” 

“Karkat.” He responds. You smile involuntarily at the sound of his voice when he speaks, fighting the urge to melt into the countertop. You weren't used to being the one who felt like melting into a puddle. His friends seem to notice the two of you talking and exchange suggestive looks with one another. 

Karkat rolls his eyes at them and returns his attention to you, eyes searching your face, as if trying to read words that were just barely legible. “I've seen you around a lot you know-” his words wake you from your own thoughts, “-if I didn't know any better I'd think you're following me.” He smirks, lips curling in a way that said “I know something, wouldn't you like to know what it is?” You laugh at him, feeling color rise to your cheeks in shame “Following? Maybe we just run in the same circles.” You lower your eyes. You hadn't been following him, you just paid close attention to when you did see him and made an effort to be in the same place at the right time...is that any different? You swear to yourself to tell the truth if you can get him alone. 

You both order a drink, exchanging small talk in low voices under the cover of the background noise. Something seems off to you. Not bad, but perhaps just obscured, unknown. 

He stands and says he needs air, offers for you to join him. Something about the look in his eye makes your throat dry out as you speak. “Right behind you.” 

When the two of you are alone outside of the bar, he turns and glances around for other people who may be listening “You're one of them, aren't you?” His words catch you off guard and you aren't sure you know what he means for a moment. “I…’them’?”

“The ones I see following me, demons? Whatever you are.”

You stare blankly at him in shock, nearly overwhelmed from the realization that an opportunity to be honest has presented itself to you. You hope he understands when you answer, “Yes, I'm a demon. I'm surprised to see a human who seems to have knowledge of us, and I don't know anything about anyone else following you but…I won't lie to you. I have been.” You hang your head and he sighs “Don't look so guilty like that. I'm not going to shame you for doing what you need to survive. I just wanted to clear the air on the matter first thing. And if you don't understand why I know about demons, you'll need to first understand that I only do because of whatever it is about me that attracts them. I've met many of you.”

You stare blankly at him, mind struggling to process the information. You both just watch each other for a moment, dumbfounded by the circumstances that brought you together but glad for someone who understands your confusion. 

“What is it about me? Do you even know?” He speaks and you search for words to respond, “To me, when you come close enough I can feel the kind of person you really are, and you just so happen to be someone who radiates passion, kindness, and empathy from a long range. That's what made me feel this urge to know you. I just passed you on the street and I could feel it from a block away-” 

He steps closer “If it's okay for me to ask, are you some special kind of demon? I've met multiple different kinds.” You smile without thinking. He keeps opening these places for you to be honest, you're grateful to not feel obligated to lie, “I'm what many would refer to as a succubus, or an incubus if you prefer.” you say with a small wink.

His eyes flicker and he licks his lips, looking you over again, “I see.” He takes another step forward and lowers his voice, “You're hungry, aren't you?” You nearly visibly shudder at the sudden shift in tone. You manage to nod, lips hesitating to form any words lest you say the wrong thing. 

“You need to take someone home tonight, don't you?” You nod again, hoping this is going where you think it is, “As soon as possible, honestly. I've felt weak for days.” 

“Take me home then, if that's what you're going for.” 

Once again, you smile reflexively at him and find your heart picking up in your chest. Somehow this mortal had given you so much support and honesty in such a short time and you were already so grateful. You steady your breathing as he leads you to his car, dropping a text to his friends to let them know he was leaving.

_________________________________

The drive to his nearby apartment is quiet. You feel your heart still leaping in your chest and take a deep breath, wishing this weren't so much harder than all the other times you had seduced strangers. How did he make you feel so anxious and out of your element? 

As he parks he looks at you and gives you a reassuring almost invisible smile. You open your mouth to speak “You don't have to do this if you don't want to. No matter what I may need it's not a reason to pressure yourself.” 

“Look, I appreciate that you're establishing concrete consent, but I'm not doing this out of pity or just because you need it. I need it too honestly, I need...something.” He drifts off and you think you understand.

Both of you leave the car and go inside. As the door closes you feel the mood shift and he closes in behind you, breath drifting over your neck. A shiver runs down your spine and you turn to face him, looking up into his eyes briefly before pulling him down to your height to press your lips together. Instantly the two of you relax into the other, as if some great pressure had been released. The two of you press close to one another and Karkat pushes you back into the wall behind you. Your breath catches and you find yourself actually trembling at the thought of what would happen next. You realize you haven't actually enjoyed yourself doing this in so long as Karkat moves his kisses from your mouth to your neck and you sigh, carding a hand into his hair gently. 

He bites down on your neck and a whine escapes your traitorous throat as you cling to him desperately. He chuckles breathily against your skin and suddenly hoists you up against the wall by your thighs, causing you to wrap your legs around him in an attempt to keep from slipping. You stare up at him, closed in around you, and you feel something shift inside your chest. An emotion you can't place. 

He kisses you breathless again, hips grinding into your own slowly as he pins you back into the wall. Your eyes drift shut as you already feel yourself regaining your energy, groaning softly against his lips. He pulls back, panting softly as he catches his breath to speak “Should we relocate?” You nod eagerly, not even caring if you appear as desperate as you are at this point. You tighten your grasp on him, wrapping your arms around his neck and laying your head on his shoulder as he carries you back to his bedroom. Along the way you leave soft kisses along his neck and jaw, smirking as you feel his grip on your thighs waver. 

He walks you into the room and kicks the door closed behind him, carrying you over to the bed and setting you down gently. You lie back and watch as he crawls over you, feeling the burn of his gaze as he looks down at you. He slots himself between your legs and you wrap them around him once again, pressing him closer. He smirks and laughs softly in amusement at your impatient antics, but takes the hint. He leans down to kiss you and rocks your hips together, arms poised on either side of you to support his weight, broad shoulders propping him up with relative ease.

You kiss him needily, craving more with every kiss and touch. Why does he feel so different from the rest? You slide your hands down his torso and pull back from the kiss, muttering breathlessly “Clothes-” 

He sits back to slip out of his shirt and stands briefly to take off the rest, glancing down at you as you follow suit. When he turns to face you again he bites his lip, eyes roaming over you as he takes in your naked form. The look on his face as he does so was nearly enough to make you want to cry, if you weren't so distracted. 

He climbs back into his previous position, kissing your lips before trailing kisses along your neck and down your torso. You shudder and look down at him as he kisses your inner thigh, looking up at you smugly as if waiting for your reaction. You shift your hips impatiently and in response he reaches over to his nightstand to take out a condom and a small bottle of lube, looking at you as if asking if they would be necessary “Neither are needed, but lube helps speed up the process.” You'd apparently said enough as next thing you know he is leaving more kisses along your thighs, warming some of the cold fluid on his fingers.

He leaves soft marks on your thighs in his wake as he gently pushes a finger into you with ease. You gasp quietly and tangle a hand in his hair as he adds a second. Finally choosing to stop teasing you, he curls his fingers slowly and presses his tongue gently against your clit, rolling it in a slow circular motion as he smugly watches your face contort in response to the stimulation. You moan lowly and tilt your head back as you pull his hair gently. You were only used to being fucked senseless for the other party's pleasure. No one ever really took their time on you, and it was shocking to say the least that Karkat seemed utterly fascinated with doing so.

He draws his fingers back and wraps his arms around your thighs to tug you closer, sucking gently on the sensitive lump of nerves. You cry out in surprise and your back shoots up into an arched position as you fight the urge to grind against his face. Karkat curls his tongue and pins your hips down, smirking triumphantly up at you. You whimper and gasp for breath to speak, “Please- I don't need a lot of prep.”

He sits back and licks his lips, crawling between your legs and lifting your hips. You shiver as he lines himself up to you and slowly thrusts his hips forward, earning a loud surprised moan from you. You grasp at the sheets as he gently rocks his hips, panting softly as he watches your face, seemingly entranced with your expression. You buck your hips against him impatiently and he snaps his hips against yours in response, causing you to actually keen. Your arms fly back to his shoulders as you cling to him for dear life, pressing shaky kisses against his neck and stammering encouragement. You feel like time is passing too quickly for you to keep track as the nerves all over your body scream at you. You grind your hips slowly in sync with him and whimper, leaving more light marks along his neck and jaw.

You can feel Karkat’s aura shifting sporadically between sensations and emotions; lust, pent up frustration, and even still you could feel his compassion, perhaps even some affection. The feeling of his catharsis washed over you, changing every other moment. He wasn't lying when he said he'd needed this too.

He lifts your thighs and rocks his hips faster, panting heavily with each thrust. He bucks harshly and kisses you between shallow breaths, squeezing your thighs with restraint. You feel for a moment like you'll break, and you realize you can't stop making noise. You're gasping and crying out and muffling your voice into his shoulder as you finally climax, nails digging roughly into the skin of his back. You make several incredibly undignified sounds as he keeps moving, dragging out the stimulation from your orgasm. He moans against your neck, his rough pace soon slowing as he also reaches climax. 

The both of you just stayed there for what felt like forever, panting and staring speechlessly back at each other for what had to be at least 5 minutes. You open your mouth to speak, finally, “Thank you…” is all you say. He shakes his head and smiles, face flushed from exertion “...anytime.”

“Can I stay here tonight?”

“Of course.”

You both continue to stare silently, almost sheepishly, for several moments before finally moving to clean up after yourselves. You feel your mind racing as you struggle to process your emotions, getting all the more emotional when you thought about it. You always told yourself to not get attached but now it had happened, again. You hoped it wouldn't end in disaster...again. 

He lies down after you've both picked up the mess, patting the place next to him, before making an uncertain face and laughing quietly “Unless you don't need sleep?” You roll your eyes and lie down “I do still need that, at least.” You mutter as your eyes drift shut, pretending you aren't rolling closer to him when he isn't paying attention. 

You are in trouble.

_____________________________

You open your eyes the next morning and find yourself nestled in the arms of Karkat, still sound asleep. You wonder if he's aware that he's clinging to you for dear life, but you can't complain. The events of the previous night replay in your head as you grow increasingly flustered, held in place by broad shoulders and thick arms and forced to stare up at him as he peacefully sleeps. You aren't used to feeling flustered like this and aren't sure how to process the feelings going through your head as you watch his eyes flutter behind closed lids. You want to stay like this and don't know what to say when he wakes. What if he wants this to just be casual? He did say “Anytime” as if he would do this again but that doesn't exactly equate to anything more than hookups.

You remember the way he looked you as you lied beneath him and suppress an undignified squeak of romantic frustration. No one had ever looked at you like that. They always looked with pure lust, and yeah sure, lust was part of the equation but there was something else. Something you couldn't place. He looked at you like one looks at art, appreciation, contemplation, something like that. You'd felt a wave of emotion roll off of him in that moment but weren't sure what it could be. It was something new, unfamiliar to you.


End file.
